Candles
by Rachel500
Summary: Sam, Jack and a cabin full of candles


Stargate SG1 is somebody else's, probably MGM/Gekko Corp/Sci-fi, and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc

 **Author's Note:** Sam/Jack. Mild spoilers for all seasons of SG1 but particularly S8/9. Happy International Fanworks Day!

 **Candles**

Candles were everywhere.

Top of the bookcases; arranged on the coffee table in front of the sofas; arranged in a neat line on the mantelpiece somehow snuck between the photos that crowded the space.

Samantha Carter paused in the doorway of the cabin, arrested by the sight of so many small flickering flames. The yellow and orange glow bathed the room in softness; shadows dancing in the corners. The fire in the hearth burned low and steady in comparison.

Arms slid around her waist and she leaned forward into Jack O'Neill as he stepped up to greet her. 'Wow.' Her voice was only mildly panicked.

'Yep.' His voice was filled with laughter and smugness at disconcerting her.

Sam placed her arms around his waist. 'Jack, this is...'

'Romantic?' Jack asked, letting go of her briefly to push her hair back over her shoulder and plant a kiss on her slim neck.

'I was going to say a fire hazard.' Sam rejoined but she was too stunned, and inwardly too delighted, by the gesture to give the words the sarcastic edge they needed.

Jack's chuckle was muffled against her skin. He raised his head and cupped her face gently before his lips descended to meet hers.

She melted into him; arms lifting to twine around his neck, fingers delving into the messy grey hair, stroking the short strands at the back as her mouth opened willingly underneath his. She loved the feel of his tongue against hers; the commanding way it wrestled for dominance as he shifted and deepened the kiss. He tasted of beer and coffee and _Jack_...smelled of smoke and cologne and _Jack_...

His fingers travelled down her spine and pressed her body closer. Sam couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped and she felt him smile triumphantly before he pulled back. She looked at him dazed as he gathered her up again and held her. His arms were tight around her body; his head dipped and she felt his breath against the curve where her neck and shoulder met. She hugged him back as fiercely, her heart slowing and her breathing easing back to its regular rhythm.

'I missed you.' Jack said finally.

Sometimes she loved him so much it hurt.

He raised his head and dropped another kiss on her lips before he took a step back, snagging her hand to pull her fully inside. He closed the door and Sam felt her heart jump into her throat as he ushered her inside and deftly took her coat. His gesture with the candles somehow seemed to underline just how special the weekend was for the two of them.

Their first weekend together. As a couple. Alone.

Her mouth went dry.

Cassie had smugly informed Sam a month before that one of her friends had invited her to spend the holiday skiing in some top-class resort. She'd winked bawdily after pointedly noting Sam and Jack would no doubt appreciate the alone time. Teal'c was already ensconced in Dakara and Daniel Jackson had elected to go visit him. The archaeologist was knee deep in plans to head for Atlantis.

Sam had only just started to adjust to her own new posting at Area 51. The Research and Development command was a good position for her. She had an extensive staff; scientific puzzles and technologies to investigate. It was a great career move for her even if it had meant relocating to Nevada.

Jack was similarly adjusting to life in Washington as the new Head of Homeworld Security. General Hammond had retired after a health scare scuppering Jack's own retirement plans but the President had restructured the role, returning chain of command for the SGC to the Pentagon, and Jack was happier with the looser, oversight position he had taken up even if he did have to deal with politicians.

Both professional reassignments had been necessary given their decision with the end of the war against the Goa'uld and with the defeat of the Replicators to move forward on a personal level – with each other.

There had been an agreement, seeded in an observation room in the midst of tragedy, which had bloomed on the long awaited fishing trip they'd both dreamed of taking together. But they'd still been in the same chain of command and their team-mates had been present to provide cover. Daniel and Teal'c had sweetly tried to leave them alone as much as possible but they'd needed to be with them almost as much as they'd needed to be with each other; the end of the war had signalled the end of SG1 even as it presented them with an opportunity.

Jack had moved first and there had been a few dates, a few dinners alone...one memorable night in his old house in Colorado the day before he left leading Jack to joke maybe he wouldn't sell it. He'd turned up on her doorstep in Nevada twenty-four hours after her arrival. They'd christened her new bed with the afternoon sun revealing every scar and mark across their skin. He'd been gone by morning and since then there had been calls and emails in their personal hours.

Butterflies stormed her belly; a mix of nerves and anticipation. Sam took a deep breath, toed her damp boots off and took a step forward into the den area with only her grey socks covering her feet. 'Where did you get the candles?'

'Teal'c must have left them behind when we here last. I found a stack of them in the spare room.' Jack said as he turned back to her. He gestured for her to follow and she obediently padded after him into the kitchen. The scent of the stew simmering on the stove filled her senses and had her mouth watering. The fact that he'd cooked for her was almost as sweet as the effort he'd made with the candles.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out two beers; he raised an eyebrow questioningly and she nodded in response. He pushed the door shut and knocked off the caps on the counter. She hid her wince and accepted the beer; it was his counter.

She placed the bottle against her lips and swallowed a cold gulp of liquid. She looked up to find him watching her; his chocolate eyes dark and needy. She set the bottle down. Her hand reached out to his and their fingers tangled together.

'I missed you too.' She admitted roughly.

He raised hers to his lips and kissed them gently; her breath caught at the promise in his eyes. He tugged her closer and she went willingly.

fin.


End file.
